A Dream Come True
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A girl named Nikki, who's from the REAL WORLD, wishes to be the Predator's world. She meets Lex, Scar, and a new Yautja named Aja at a gov. secert science base. How will they escape? Does Lex and Scar get together? Does Nikki feel something for Aja? R&R!
1. Nikki Meets Lex, Scar, And Aja

rwar! NEW STORY! Just thought of it too!

Neko: Great...Who are you using _now_?

*grins evilly* You'll see!

Lex: Do I have to be afraid?

O.O HOLY SHIT! LEX?! YOU'RE HERE?!

Lex: Uhm...yeah...You're choosing me to be in your story.

Scar: Same here.

*eyes are wide*

Neko: Here it comes.

Scar/Lex: ?

*spazzes big time* OMG! I HAVE SCAR AND LEX IN MY STORY! ! *running around in a circle, spazzing*

Neko: *sighs* Review people. To calm her down.

Sam: *comes in and slams a frying pan into my head*

*BAM* *THUD* *is out like a light*

Neko: Or like that....Thanks Sam.

Sam: Whatever. *leaves*

Neko: Still Review.

* * *

~Prologue~

Ever since I saw the first Predator movie, I become obsessed. I've seen Predator 2, but I don't remember it sadly. I couldn't watch it or other Predator movies since they were, ahem, inappropriate. I did see Predator VS Alien and the squeal to it. I rooted for the Predator of course. Oh! About me! My name is Nicole 'Nikki' Waters. I'm 5"7 and I weigh about 146 lbs. I have shoulder length black hair, my bangs covering my left eye. I were black skinny jeans, a tight fitting red tank top that is covered by my over sized dark navy blue sweatshirt. I were converses. I love converses. They are awesome. ANYway, getting on with my story. I somehow ended up _in_the Predator world, but I end up meeting Lex. Weird huh? I become fast friends with her since I ended up in a government secret experimental base. I have no clue how she got there, but at least I can trust her. And here we...go.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Yes! Here it comes! Go Predator!" I cheered with joy.

"Why do you like the Predator so much?" my little sister asked me from the other side of the room. I looked at her and said seriously, "Because they are awesome and they won't attack women who aren't armed. Plus...they're so hott!"

She rolled her eyes and resumed her video game. I turned back to my movie, grinning like a love struck fool. The TV and DVD player sudden shut off. I gaped.

"Time for bed." my dad's voice floated in. I whined slightly, but hopped off of the large dark pink oval chair and headed into my room, changing into my pj's which was short booty grey and black stripped shorts and my over sized fruits basket Kyo shirt. I pulled the covers back and hopped into my bed, pulling the covers over my body, snuggling into the warmth. I held my ipod close to me and dozed off, wishing that I, somehow, could end up in the Predator world.

~5 Seconds Later~

I felt something poke me. I mumbled and swatted it away.

"Wake up!" a voice yelled.

My eyes snapped opened. I stared wide eyed. In front of me were scientist. How the hell did I get here?

"Leave her alone!" A voice stated.

I turned to see...LEX?! ALEXA WOODS?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! I looked over to the contaiment next to her. My eyes were even wider. There were two, TWO, Yautja males in the cell. I was suddenly lifted up and I was face to face with the uglist asstard I've ever seen.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get here?" He asked.

My face scruntched up in digust.

"I suggust you let go...before I hurt you." I stated, trying to move my face away from his stinky breath.

"And how will you do that you little slut?" he sneered.

Now I'm pissed. I thrusted my leg upwards, slamming my heel into his chin. He let go of me. I did a handstand and stood back up on my feet. I got into a fighting stance.

"Come on asstard. Let's dance." I hissed.

He glared at me. Before I could move, my head exploded with pain and everything went dark.

~Lex' POV~

I slammed my fist against the glass.

"Let her go! She's just a child!"" I yelled at them, but they paid no mind to me. I heard Scar growling at them, warning them also.

"Shut up Lex. You chose them." Dr. Richards stated, pointing at Scar and Aja. I growled and slammed my fist even harder against the glass.

"She's just a child! Are you really going to hurt a child!" I stated, sneering slightly.

He froze slightly.

"Sir. It would be very dangerous not to menation illgeal. What if the the head boss found out?" One of the nurses said, wrapping the young girls head wound.

"Fine. Throw her into the cell with Lex." he said.

They nodded and opened my cell, throwing the girl in and closed the door. They all left, leaving us alone...for now.

~10 Minutes Later and Nikki's POV~

I groaned, my head pulsing with pain. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

I looked to see Lex. I rubbed the wrong area of my head and I hissed, pulling my hand away to see blood. I glared.

"THOSE ASSTARDS HIT ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'M GUNNA KILL THEM ALL! BURN THEM! MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERSY!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped ranting, looking at her.

"As nice as that sounds, what's your name?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "Nicole Waters. Call me Nikki."

"Nice to meet you Nikki." she said, smiling at me, "My name's -"

"Alexa Woods, nickname Lex. One of those Yautja must be Scar." I said, pointing at the two aliens. She looked at me surprised.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Oh..."I said, my cheeks flushing slightly, "I'm uhm...not _from_ here. I'm from...*cough* let's say, a different dimension. Those two aren't real and you're actually a character from a movie called Predator VS Aliens."

"So that's why you suddenly appeared." she said, her eyes wide.

I nodded sheepishly. She smiled softly at me and asked, "Are you afraid of Scar and Aja?"

My eyes went wide with shock. I quickly scurried up to them and pointed at them, still facing Lex and said, "Hell no! These guys are AWESOME! I love these guys! I always root for them!"

Lex laughed. I realized what I said and I blushed slightly. I turned, staring at them.

"Okay. So which one is Scar and which one is Aja? So I don't take Lex' mate?" I asked them.

I heard Lex suddenly coughing followed by a, "What?!"

I turned to her, blinking innocently and said, "I forgot to mention, but we have this site called fanfiction and lots, I mean, _lots_ of people pair you and Scar together. And well...uhm...I've read some and *cough* you two having sex."

Lex's face turned bright red. I glanced at the two Yautja. One of the aliens eyes went wide.

"Cool! You're Scar then!" I said happily, "And you must be Aja!"

I heard words, but none of use were saying anything. My eyes widened and I pulled out my hidden ipod.

"SWEET! I STILL HAVE IT!" I said happily, jumping slightly with happiness. I put in an ear bud, listening to what was one. It was 'The Predator' by E-Type. I squealed slightly, mouthing the words as I swayed with the beat. I looked at Lex and asked, "You wanna listen?"

She nodded her head and came over, putting the other ear bud in. Her eyes went wide.

"This is a good song." She said.

I nodded my head and started to sing the song.

"You gotta know that she is out there  
When you're leaving for the night  
She'll make you think that  
she is playing fair  
That's the real start of the fight

So when you're feeling kinda lonely  
That's when you see her come your way  
You think that you're the one and only  
But there is only hell to payJust before the darkness  
She's ready to betray  
She prays on every weakness  
You and me are meant to pay

Just before the darkness  
She does it every day  
A drink before the war

This is the way she plays the game"

I opened my eyes to see all of them staring at me. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have an amazing voice Nikki." Lex said, amazed.

I smiled sheepishly. I suddenly frowned. What's going to happen when my family finds me gone? Will I ever see them again? I turned off my ipod and curled up into a ball, tears trailing down my cheeks. What if I can't fight with my sister once again? Chat with my dad when we're watching a show together? I let out a sob. As much as I hate reality, I didn't expect it to hit me _this_ hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Nikki?" Lex asked softly.

I shook my head and latched onto her, my arms wrapped around her waist and buring my head against her jacket. I sobbed loudly, my body shaking.

~Lex's POV~

I held Nikki close to me and I rubbed her back. I wonder what's gotten her so upset. I heard a deep rumble and I looked up to see Scar and Aja looking at her with confusion. I looked down at Nikki to see that she's fallen asleep. I looked back up at Scar and Aja.

"I'll ask her what's wrong when she wakes up." I said, getting a nod from the two. I felt tired all of a sudden. The room was getting dizzy. I faintly heard Scar roar in anger before the world went dark.

~Scar's POV~

I roared in anger. The room was being filled with gas. Once Lex was out, two male oomans came in, grabbing the young female ooman, dragging her out.

"Let's see where she came from. No one can appear out of thin air like that." one male ooman said.

The young female ooman stirred and blinked opened her eyes. They fell on the two male oomans.

"YOU FUCKING ASSTARDS! LET ME GO!" she screamed out, kicking and trying to bite them, which she successfully did.

"You bitch!" the one she bit yelled before punching in, knocking her out. I heard Aja growl low.

"Let's get this crazy bitch upstairs. Let's see how she feels when she wakes up the next time." the other male ooman said, dragging her away. I looked at Aja. He was glaring.

("They will pay. No female ooman shall be harmed like that.") Aja hissed.

I agreed with him. I looked at Lex, who was still out.

("We shall get out of here. And we will kill all those oomans who dare to harm us, Lex, and that young female ooman.") I said, growling.

* * *

DONE! YESHA! *collaspes*

Lex: Wait...weren't you out?

*shifty eyes* _Maaaaaaaaaaaybe_

Neko: *slams fist into my head* STOP COPYING THE JOKER!

Scar: .....

Nikki: What the hell do you have planned for me?

You'll, ah...see.

Neko: *eye twitchs* I must have a word with the Joker. *leaves*

...I have a bad feeling...I should pray with for the Joker.

Nikki: When have you EVER prayed?

....True....

Lex: ....Do I say it?

Yes. Go ahead.

Lex: Okay. Review.

....LAME! FAIL!

Nikki: *slaps ducktape onto my mouth* SHUT UP! *turns to Lex* You did fine. She's just being crazy right now.

Lex: Oh...okay...*unsure*

Scar: *sighs* And I have a feeling things are going to get crazier from here.


	2. Breaking Out

OMG! *running around in a circle freaking out*

Lex: What's wrong with her?

Neko: It must that she knows that school starts next week.

Scar: School?

*gets up in his face* YES SCHOOL! *groans* Dreaded school! EVIL SCHOOL! *bawls* WAAAAAH!

Lex: School can't be that bad.

*gives her a look* It is! I'm telling you!

Neko: She just hates school. That's all.

Lex: Oh...

Neko: Review people.

* * *

~Nikki's POV~

I groaned. My chest feels like it's on fire. I opened my eyes slowly, everything blury.

"Oh good! You're awake!" a voice said.

"Lex?" I choked out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head and grimanced. My head was pounding. I groaned again in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, touching my arms and shoulders.

"My head for one..." I said softly, "And my chest feels like it's on fire."

She brushed against where it hurts and I yelped in pain.

"OW OW OW! THAT HURTS!" I yelled, rolling on my side, curling into a ball. I heard a rumble and I opened my eyes, seeing a blury figure in front of me. I squinted my eyes, trying to see better, but it was no use.

"Who's that in front of me Lex? I can't see." I said.

"It's Aja." She said.

"Ah...Hey Aja." I mumbled, still tired. I rolled onto my back, realising a small hiss of discomfert.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Lex asked.

"I don't know...but I do know that the asstard who punched is at the top of my hit list," I said, "Cause my eyesight is all blury. Can't see a damn thing."

"Can I check what they did to you?" Lex asked, tugging my shirt. I simple nodded. She lifted it slowly and she gasped. She had pulled it to the bottom of boobs.

"Wha'd they do?" I asked fearfully.

"They...opened you up." She said.

My eyes widened. I let out a huge scream of anger.

"THOSE ASSTARDS! I'M A FUCKING HUMAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY LOOKING FOR?!" I screamed out, pissed beyond anything that has pissed my off before. Lex put her hand on my shoulders, pushing me back down.

"Calm down Nikki. With you like this, I wouldn't move." she said gently. I sighed and laid my head back down. I grumbled slightly and closed my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Lex asked.

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19." I murmured.

"You're not that much younger then me! Maybe by 7 or 8 years." She said, "Can I ask you something else?"

I nodded.

"How did you get this?" she asked, running her finger down my C-Section scar. I froze, every muscle in my body tensing up. I pulled my shirt down quickly and curled up into a ball.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Okay. Tell me when you are ready." Lex said, patting my shoulder softly. I nodded. She's really nice. I really like her. I pretend like I fell asleep. I heard her talking to the guys.

"We need to get out of here. And soon." Lex said.

I heard a low rumble. I think that's Scar.

"Do you think we can take her with us?" Lex asked.

I felt happiness swell inside my chest, but it cause me to have a coughing fit. I winced slightly, shifting, trying to ease the pain flaming across my chest. I felt a hand going through my hand. That's really soothing....NO! Must...stay...awake...Oh puck it...Sleep world...Here comes mamma!

~Scar's POV~

Before one of us could answer her, the female ooman coughed violently. She shifted. Lex got up and walked over to her, sitting next to her and started petting her hair. I heard the young female breath more deeply now that she was finally asleep.

("We must get both of them out of here. I don't think the young ooman will make it here.") Aja said.

I looked at him and nodded.

("Yes. We should get them out of here, but how can we? We don't have our equipment.") I said.

The door opened with a hiss. We looked to see a older female ooman. Her face a badly bruised. She punched in some numbers and our door opened. She went to the other and opened it as well.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked.

"You need to get out of here. I fear that they will kill her." she said, looking around at the doors fearfully.

"Kill her? What do you mean?" Lex asked.

The older female ooman's eyes settled on Lex's and said, "They are trying to figure out where she came from. They know that she is, in fact, a human, but they don't care. You need to get out of here."

Lex nodded and stood up, pulling up the ooman up onto her back. Lex looked at the helped and asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"Because...I don't like seeing sweet young girls such as yourselves being killed for no reason. Now go! Before they find out!" she said, pushing Lex out, "Just go down the coridor until you see a room on your right. That's where you'll find their things."

With that said, she disappeared through the other door. I looked at Lex and she looked at me.

~Nikki's POV~

I felt someone moving me. I opened my eyes to see everything clear. I blinked. They were about to leave when I said, "Put me down."

They all looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Lex asked.

I nodded and she put me down. I stretched, ignoring the stinging of the sticthes and popped my knuckles.

"Time for payback." I hissed.

Before they could say a word, I walked casually out the door. I kepted walking and I could hear them following me. A scientist came out from a room to the right. He looked up, startled. I reconized his face. I growled and took off like a bullet. I tackled the guy to the ground and began pounding my fist into his face.

"DIE ASSTARD! DIE!" I said evilly.

With a final punch, I got off of him and whipped my hands off on his lap coat. I turned and walked into the room. I could feel their eyes burning into my back. I turned, a little irratated and asked, "What?"

"That was amazing Nikki!" Lex blurted out.

I blinked with confusion.

"Ah...okay..."

The guys got dressed in their arrmor. They put on their masks, which I frowned at that. I like their masks and all, but I like their faces better. Lex grabbed her weapon and I had nothing. Oh wait! I have my fists! I looked around and found a tool box. I opened it and took a few tools. They all gave me a confused look.

"What? You guys have cool weapons and I've got nothing! Gotta defend myself somehow!" I said.

"You are weird." Aja said.

I stared at him, my jaw dropped.

"YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH NOW?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. We have our helmets on and that activated our communcation towards Oomans." He said.

"Ah...Can you speak english Scar?" I asked, eyeing him.

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything. I pouted.

"You suck Scar."

"That's Scar for you. Now let's get moving." Lex said.

I walked out of the door and walked the way we were going. I turned the corner and I heard a click.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

Guns were fired and I heard Lex cry out fearfully. I couldn't help, but smirk. I thought of a song and I quickly put my awesome dancing moves into overdrive. I dodged all of the bullets and used the hammer I stole, smashing it into the guards heads. Once they were dead, I yelled, "All clear!"

They all stared at me in wonder.

"What? I had _lots_ of time to pratice this thanks to my dad." I said happily before skipping towards the elevator.

* * *

*still freaking out*

Neko: *sighs* You need to calm down.

Nikki: I haven't seen her this rilled up since she saw that scary ass nightmare.

Neko: No kidding.

Aja: Will she be okay?

Nikki: Who knows.

Lex: Does she get to see her friends when she goes back to school?

Neko: Yea, but she absoulutly _hates_ going to school. She has to deal with asstards almost all day.

Scar: Why does she kill them?

Nikki: *laughs* She would get her butt arrested and then she won't write this anymore.

Scar: Ah.

Neko: ANYway...Review.


	3. Shit! Xenomorphs! Hey, Found the Ship!

OMG! I _HAVE_ TO THANK MY FIRST REVIEWER! WHO HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY BESTY FRIENDS Courtz-babee! I LOVE YOU GIRL!

Lex: She sure got over everything quick.

Neko: I think she has ADD...

Lex: Oh.

Neko: But I'm not sure.

STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! *glares at them* ANYway! REVIEW PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

* * *

I yawned as we rode down the elevator.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No. Now shut up." Scar growled.

My eyes went wide.

"OMG! YOU CAN SPEAK! YAY!" I said happily.

Aja asked/said something to Scar and Scar repiled. Man...I wish I could speak their language. It would be...AWESOME!

Lex placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You need to calm down."

I looked at her then pouted.

"Fine."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal some guards. I stared for a minute then screamed, throwing all the screwdrivers at them. Some of the screwdrivers hit the guards in the head, knocking them out or killing them. The guards looked confused for a minute or so. I looked at Lex, Scar, and Aja.

"Well?!" I said, flustered slightly. They snapped out of the daze and went into action. FINALLY! SHEESH! I heard something behind me and I looked. My eyes were wide as a dinner plate. It was an alien! Those black ugly ass aliens! I let out a scream, bolting the other way.

"ALIEN! BLACK HARD MEATS! !" I screamed loudly, running down the corridor. I heard an awful screetching sound then no more. I slowed down and I realized how far I was. Damn! I heard some screetching and I turned to see at least three, THREE, ugly ass aliens. I screamed even louder and bolted the way I came from.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME! HELP HELP HELP!" I screamed, frailing my arms as my feet pounded against the floor. I skidded to a halt when I saw Lex and them.

"LEX!" I screamed.

She turned and looked at me. Her eyes went wide. I stiffened with fear and I slowly turned around. I was face to face with the butt ugly alien. I screamed loudly and quickly bolted towards them.

"HARD MEAT! HARD MEAT! UGLY ASS HARD MEAT ALIENS! RUN AWAY!" I screamed, running behind Aja in fear. Lex, Scar, and Aja all went forward, attacking the ugly ass aliens. I _refuse_ to call them by their real names. To me, they are ugly ass hard meat aliens. And that's final! Plus...I can't pronouce their names worth shit. I heard screetching and silence. I opened my eyes to see that the ugly ass aliens were dead. I blinked. They must've not been the fully grown smart ones yet. Hmm....

"How come you didn't attack them?" Lex asked, peering at me. I stared at her for minute and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! I CAN'T KILL THOSE THINGS! Sure! I can handle a few guards here and there, but COME ON! THOSE UGLY ASS ALIENS?! HELL TO THE NO! I thought I was going to _diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie_!"

Lex just stared at me then laughed. I stared at her, insulted. I pouted once more and stomped past all of them, mumbling to myself.

"Oh sure! Not funny when I'm running around, killing the guards, but funny when I'm running around, fearing for my life!" I mumbled. I could feel angry tears surfacing. I whipped them away quickly and sucked in a breath. No no no. I don't need to cry. Crying is for the weak. A large, muscley guy suddenly dropped right in front of me. I stared for a second before I tried to sceam, but he wrapped a large hand around my throat, cutting off my air supply to scream. I gasped for air. AIR! IN NEED OF AIR!

"Nikki!" Lex cried. I kicked my legs back and forth, trying to hit him. DAMN IT!

"Tell those two _freaks_ to back off! Unless they want her to die." he sneered.

Shows what you know ugly big guy! I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small shock collar that my dog _was_ wearing at one point. I forgot that I took it.

"What's this?" He asked, grabbing it for me and holding it close to his face. And three, two, one! I pressed a button and it shock him. He was shocked backwards, falling to the ground. I went tumbling a few feet away. I sat up and shook my head.

"That's the last time I ever do that." I mumbled to myself. I looked over to see a glass looking door and it was the loading dock, where the Yautja ship is standing at.

"Hey guys! Found the ship!" I squeaked out.

* * *

AND...DONE!

Neko: Joy to the world.

...Don't need the sarcasism.

Neko: Whatev.

Nikki: Wait...when did you get back?

Neko: Last chappie.

Nikki: *raises an eyebrow* Ah...okay.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Song, Bangs, and Boredem

HEL-LLO READERS!

Neko: ...

Nikki: WHAT TOOK YOU SO F-ING LONG?!

....I'm...at my mom's...My laptop is still under....

Neko: It will be fixed as soon as possible.

SI SI! TILL THEN...ENJOY YO!

* * *

I found the ship and we all quickly boarded. Since this was my first time on a flying spacecraft with no seatbelts...well...I flew all over the place. Not really a good thing for me though. Lex on the other hand, was standing almost perfectly still. DAMN SPACE LEGS! GRRRR! I WILL DESTORY! The spacecraft finally broke the Earth's orbit and we simply stayed in the same position.

"Hey Lex."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

She looked at me and said, "Sure."

"How in god's name can you stay standing when I'm flying all over the place?" I asked.

She blinked at me then chuckled.

"I just have really good balance." she said, causing me to pout. I put an ear bud in and I pressed play. My ear was filled with the sweet music of Honey Honey by Vocaloid. I smiled and I started to sing it.

"Honey! kure dayo ne watashi ni  
ai no merodii ima  
kokoro no naka de hibi iteru  
Honey! kimi wa nandemo omi toshi  
tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi  
warattemo nai itemo  
kimi to itai  
kokoro no kyori wo zero ni shitai  
okuru wane Honey  
ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai  
futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai  
kimi ga yobu Honey  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odorokide akinai no  
Honey kuredayo ne watashi ni  
ai no iyahon ima  
kokoro no naka de tsutteru  
Honey! kimi no koe shika kikoe nai  
atama no naka ha-to de ippai  
yorokoubi mo kanashimi mo  
wakachi aitai  
onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai  
okurune Honey!  
ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai  
futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai  
kimi ga yobu Honey!  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odoroki de akinai no  
ne watashi ni kimi oshiete"

As the song ended, I smiled to myself. I really loved that song. I giggled to myself and turned off my i-pod. I yawned tiredly. Taking out those guards and running away from the aliens made me very tired. I heard a bang, making me jump ten feet into the air.

"Who the? What the?" I said panicly, looking around. I didn't see anyone so I calmed down slightly. The door opened and Lex walked in. She looked up at me and I asked, "Did you hear that bang?"

"Mm, yeah. That was Scar and Aja messing around with the ship." she repiled.

"Oh...Okay." I said.

I had changed my clothes. I was now wearing black sweatpants that had pockets and a tightish blue tanktop. I yawned again and I asked, "How much longer till we're...where ever we're going?"

"About another hour or so." She said, cleaning her weapon.

"Ah."

To be truthful...I was bored out of my mind. I decided to explore the ship. I looked around, taking in the details. Very alien like. My eyes went wide. My besty friend in the whole world would never believe where I am right now. She would be _sooooo_ jealous! Yes she would. I went to the weapons room and I looked around. Oooh...Cool weapons! I took a shurikin off the wall and looked it over. Man oh man. This is heavy as hell...well...to me and it's a huge. I heard another bang, making me jump again and dropping the weapon, causing a loud thud. I looked around nervously and quickly put it back up on the wall and bolted out of there. I whistled innocently, even though I believe that they knew who it was when they find out. I stopped and grinned evilly. Maybe I can find someway to pass the time....which involved the Predators. Oh boy! This is going to be _fuuuun_! But somehow...I know that I'm going to be my ass kicked by them, but that's later. For now...FUN TIME! ONWARD! HAA-ZAAA!

* * *

And done my beloved readers!

Neko: Finally.

SPLISH SPLASH I WAS TAKING A BATH! DUN NUN NUN NUN! ON SATURDAY NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Neko: ....the fuck?

Nikki: ......Review please.


	5. Random Acts Of Boredem, BEWARE!

**Publishing Room:**

HERE I AM MY BELOVED READERS!

Neko: About damn time you updated.

HEY! I...was busy with other stories...

Nikki: *is straggling me* HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO UPDATE!

*gagging*

Neko: ...anyway, here's the story. Sorry for the long wait. The other AVP stories will be updated today. Review.

*has managed to get away* AND ALL STORIES WILL BE UPDATED FASTER NOW CAUSE MY DAD IS GETTING A NEW COMPUTER! Giving my little sis the one he has now and I'm keeping the old one. Sooooo...YES!

* * *

I was currently strapped down to a seat, why? Because I had someone plugged in my ipod, which wasn't destoryed thankfully, into the ship and blasted it like I was at a night club. I was playing the most annoying songs known to man. The Nom Nom Nom Song, Mr. Robato, the Llama song, and...the Barbie girl song. Let's just say, Aja almost killed me, but thankfully, Scar was more mature of the two...though he did try to throw me out of the ship. Luckily I had Lex on my side. Instead of being annoyed, she was laughing her ass off, but managed to them calm enough to just strap me down and frankly...I'm bored out of my miiiiiiiind!

"Are we there yet?"

"No. Shut up." Scar growled.

"...are we there yet?"

"No. I told you to shut up." Scar said.

"...what about now?"

"No. Keep your mouth shut Ooman."

"...are we there yet now?"

"PAUK!" He roared.

That caused me to shut up...for a few minutes or so. I decided to bug Aja.

"Are we there yet Aja?"

He growled slightly.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

He looked in my direction then to Scar and asked him something in Yautji. Damn it! Where's my translator when I need one?

"Mo."

I understood that. It meant no in there language. Wonder what Scar's saying no too? Maybe Aja killing me in some way or another. I heard the door hiss open and Lex walked in. I suddenly got an idea. I began to fake cry, "Leeeex! They're being mean to me! They won't play a game with me at all! And Scar yelled at me!"

Lex, somehow seeing that I was faking, lord know how, began to play along. She gave them both a fake glare, which they thought was real, which is pretty freakin sweet. They began to look nervous.

"Guys, what did I say about picking on her?"

"She's being annoying and won't shut up like we asked."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you except. She's tied up and bored."

They both gave each other's looks befor Aja released me. I flew out of my seat, running out of the cockpit, screaming my head off, yelling, "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Let's just say...I'm on the weirdness scale of 100. I came back later and sat down on the seat that I was once tied up, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...how about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we close?"

"Yes."

I looked around, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

I pouted, but at least Aja was playing a game with me. Scar was missing in action. I had left Lex sleeping in the bedroom. I was hiding in there when she came in.

"How much longer?"

"About an hour."

"But that was hours ago!" I whined.

"Shut up. You're annoying."

I pouted, "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" he roared and I bolted out of the room, screaming once again, "AJA'S GOING TO KILL ME AND HARVEST MY ORGANS!"

Let's just say now...I'm on the scale of freakness now. It went from weirdness to freakness...about infinity. I came back later to see Scar there now. I plopped down in Aja's seat and swiveled around, my hands in the air, yelling, "WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I stopped, very dizzy and slurred, "Are we there yet?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"You're not lying to me like Aja was right?"

"No. I'm not."

"Good. I like you!"

He said nothing. I giggled and swiveled around again, "WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
